1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave cooker, and more particularly, to a microwave cooker for heating and cooking food by uniformly scanning microwave generated from a magnetron to the food.
2. Description of the Background Art
A microwave cooker such as a microwave oven serves to heat and cook food by scanning microwave generated from a magnetron to the food.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a microwave cooker in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a longitudinal section view showing the microwave cooker in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional microwave cooker comprises a body 10 having a cooking chamber 12 for cooking food therein, a turn table 13 rotatably disposed at a floor of the cooking chamber 12, a door 20 openably coupled to one side of the body 10 for opening and closing an opening of the cooking chamber 12, a magnetron 30 disposed at an inner side of the body 10 for generating microwave, a wave guide 40 disposed to be adjacent to the magnetron 30 for guiding microwave generated from the magnetron 30 into the cooking chamber 12, and a driving motor 50 disposed at a lower portion of the body 10 for rotating the turn table 13.
In the conventional microwave cooker, a user puts food to be cooked on the turn table 13 of the cooking chamber 12, and closes the door 20. Then, the user operates an adjustment unit 21, so that microwave generated from the magnetron 30 is guided into the cooking chamber 12 through the wave guide 40. The microwave guided into the cooking chamber 12 is incident into the food disposed on the turn table 30, thereby heating and cooking the food.
The microwave cooker heats food by using microwave having a certain wavelength. One of the most important techniques is to uniformly heat food.
However, in the conventional microwave cooker, if the user does not put food just on the center of the turn table, food disposed on the turn table is not uniformly heated and cooked.
Also, food particles can remain in a gap below the turn table, so that inside of the cooking chamber becomes dirty easily. Furthermore, it is very hard to clean food particles inside the gap below the turn table at the time of cleaning the cooking chamber.